how they met
by multyfangirl16
Summary: this will make a bit more sense when the prequel is posted so bear with me. this is how Elizabeth and Logan met , liz is a former student at the school coming to help the remaining teacher's and Storm at the time after the professor's death , liz was with Scott and the rest of the group that Charles rescued and taught , but she also know's some of what happenedto Logan at thetime


This is a short bit about one of the charterers that I made ,well perhaps not so short, but I mean don't you ever wish you could be in one or more of your favorite movies or books or TV show? Well I wished that in multiple ways and times. And thus my five girls were born. Look for my notes ….. that were deleted. Thanks dad. I can't wait to get my own laptop. So my dad deleted my story's when he got rid of my account and everyone else's . so it looks like I'll have to re-do all those , if anyone read any of my story's could you tell me what story it was that you read? I'd like to continue them, but it looks like most of them will be lost until my dying day. :( (really sad face. )

So this story is about Elizabeth, the oldest of the 5 in maternal order ( hint one is a time traveler so she doesn't meet up with her sisters every so often at the same age as they are. And spends most of her time in another universe.)

this takes place about a month after the professors death.

One day Storm tells some of the older students and then Logan that someone called "Scout" was coming back. Some of the kids recognized the name but Logan didn't. When he asked all he was told was she was one of the grad students like Storm. Well after about a week a car pulls up with three women in it . Storm came out to meet them , and Logan came out to see who it was. The three woman looked alike. '' Logan this is Elizabeth '' Storm said indicating to the tear streaked woman .'' And her sister's Bethany and Beyonka , their part of a rare set of five. '' '' I take it that your Scout? '' Logan asked. ''(sniffle ) yes , thats one of my names. '' she said. '' Are you staying with your sister for a while Bethany and Beyonka? '' Storm asked '' Yes , we'll be staying for a month or two , hopefully some of the students wont be to frightened of us . '' '' I'm sure with the powers that you have access to, you could show that your not someone they need to be afraid of. '' '' yes your right Storm. '' said the one wearing jeans and a leather jacket . '' It shouldn't be to hard with what we are. '' said the smaller one . Elizabeth and the smaller one got out and Logan helped grab the three bags . '' Bethany will meet us after she settles her car... still don't know how she managed to get so many gadgets to get into that car. '' the small one , must be Beyonka said the last bit in more of a mutter.

Soon they were inside the school they found some students waiting , some came running with a small shout of ''Liz '' and ran up to Elizabeth '' it's nice to see you all.'' turning to her sisters '' these are some of the students that I brought here. A few were run aways, some I had to convince their parents to send them here . It's great to see you guys again. ''

'' Are you staying for a little while or are you going to go soon? ''

one of the kids asked, one of the younger ones.

'' I'll be sticking around for a few months , maybe longer . '' Liz said turning away with a small , sad smile for the students and then started heading towards a certain room that had been kept empty for nearly all the time that he had been there.

To help deal with her sorrow of her mentor and two of her old friend passing she takes up some of the work needed to be done around the school.

The first thing's she does is start taking over the duty's that Jean had done , along with taking a few others that the professor , Scott and a few of Storms jobs to take away some of the strain from her even with the fact that Storm had Logan doing a few jobs.

Liz took over the job of being the school nurse , and was teaching part of the class that the Professor had been teaching and was helping students learn how to control their powers , got to know a good deal of the student body and started organizing the students into a few more classes to fill up time, most everyone got busy and still had time to relaxes so not many complained , and there was a time where everyone had to get use to Liz's power of being able to be in more than one place but soon after things were starting to brighten up a little, around that time Beyonka left to get back to her work leaving Bethany to help their sister.

In short Elizabeth became the third main pillar of leadership and helped strengthened Storm and Logan in the course of 4 months. She wasn't sharing what was on her mind with her sister at that point so Bethany couldn't tell how her older sister was doing but figured that she was doing well enough to be able to leave .

About a month later Logan was up late planning to go grab a beer or something at the nearest liquor store ( only about 10 to 20 miles away so so.) when he heard some sobbing. Logan had kept an eye on the new-ish teacher , he noticed that she had taken on a large amount of work so shes working nearly 13 hours a day for most of the week, and made her one of the people that the students were coming to to deal with losing the Professor , Jean and Scott , if they knew one or more.

From what Logan found out by asking some of the older muten's here at the school and some of the former students that came to pay their respects and help out , Elizabeth was very close to the professor , Jean and Scott , she grew up with the couple and Storm, and was trained by the Professor along side Jean on top of that , actually .. it sounded like something had happened just as he had got there , she went out to persuade a set of parents , delivered the kid , stayed in the shadows and soon left .

Anyways she made the outward appearance that she was a strong rock to come to for help but Logan knew that a rock under enough pressure will eventually crack.

Logan opened the pantry that the crying was coming from and saw Liz there.

" I should have found a way to come home years ago , it should have been me that made sure the jet got off the ground and not Jean! " " why so you would have been the one to have died and not Jean?" he asked her " I would have been able to come back, you and your brother aren't the only one to be able to take something like drowning and recover on your own.

you probably have been wondering what my sisters and I know about you." she said getting her tears under control.

" we met once before , you don't remember because of the bullets that went through your brain , you already had a hand in that guys death , Striker . At one point you and several other mutens were working for him, one by one they left, you were one of the first , your brother was the last, and one of that team didn't get a chance to leave , you might of encountered what and who he became , Deadpool. One by one the one's who left , even you , were hunted down for their powers , the powers that could co- excise in the same body , " " a bit like you? ." " what? No my power make the powers I copy safe to become part of me , no Striker , I don't know how he did it or how he knew how and what , but he use a guy who could deflect anything with that sword of his, I don't know what his power it but he got about a dozen or so more , telaportation , your healing factor , I got mine from your brother when he kidnapped me along with Scott and several other muten's at my school , a version of your claws -" " don't you have those as well? " Logan asked remembering from a danger room session where she used a set of claws identical to his to rip through a robot and get to one of the team in need of help.

" I told you that we met before, when I said we met I meant you broke all the locks on the cages that they were holding us in and in the crowd of kids and teens I wound up touching you. I gained your bone claws then , about a couple of days or so before that you agreed to have adamantum bonded to your skeleton . … you also had a girlfriend at the time, I think that she dead though , " " why do you say that?" " her sister has the mutation of diamond skin , there were men shooting us after you went your way to try and deal with Striker and a bullet bounced off the sister and hit your old girlfriend. " " I remember a woman I saw dead and felt something towards her. "

" well now you know some of your stolen past. " " yeah , thanks I guess , at least I have a few leads. "

"... I know you normally drink stuff thats higher in alcohol but you would you like a couple ? " Liz asked pulling a panel in the wall to the side and pulled out a few Smirnoff's out .

Ok so just a note here , the title will make more sense after I finish rewriting ( again thanks dad , still cant wait for the day when I either have some stick drive or whatnot or a laptop of my own.) the info on Liz and her sister's , it will be out soon for who ever stumbles upon this or looks for stuff like this .

The origin story's for Liz and her sister's will be called "My girls" look under Logan/Wolverine if you look for specific's


End file.
